Hello there, Kind Sir
by smytheforthewin
Summary: 15 years old Kurt discovers an online chat for teenagers and meets Blaine Anderson, a cute boy and surprisingly not a jerk. They quickly become friends and their friendship keeps going for three years, and then they finally meet. One shot Klaine


**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee ( unfortunately )**

* * *

_Everything started with a ' Hello there, Kind Sir '. _

Summer 2009 has just started and I realized I had no plans. It was a Saturday night and it happened I was bored as hell so I turned on my laptop and searched for some entertainment. After I checked my e-mails, Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook alerts – actually the only things that were entertaining, a glittered and colorful pop-up appeared on my screen. I couldn't resist checking ; I love everything that is colored. Like I said, I was awfully bored and yeah. I clicked on the link that led to the website and that's how I discovered that online teenage chat.

My evil side thought it would be fun to talk to strangers and being a bitch like I knew I totally was so I subscribed and answered every single – boring – questions that were required, and that is what it looked like :

_**Nickname :**__ Boyishdiva_

_**Gender :**__ Male_

_**Age :**__ 15_

_**Interested in :**__ Men_

_**City :**__ None of your business ( Lima, Ohio. Shht. )_

_**Likes :**__ Clothes ; Cheesecakes ; Skinny jeans ; Cheerleading ; Scarves ; Singing ; Dancing ; Acting_

_**Dislikes :**__ Boring questions about myself ; Jocks ; Things I dislike ( how original )_

_**Talk about yourself ! :**__ Call me a fag and I'll find you and kill you slowly and painfully. End _

And then it began. Gay guys came to talk to me and it was a _real_ fun. Some of their greetings scared me at first but I quickly realized I could end the conversations if I wanted. I remember few of my conversations.

_**Footballstud07 : **__u r gorgous wana fuck ?_

_**Me :**__ Jeez, go to school._

_**Notagayface :**__ Hello there !_

_**Me : **__Hi. People call me gayface too. I understand you._

_**Notagayface :**__ Omg ! We're soulmates !_

_**Me :**__ Go fuck yourself thinking of me then :)_

_**Jesusisafriendofmine :**__ Bless Jesus. I love you Jesus and I owe you my life, now and eternally. Today in his memory, God suffered for us and deserves our entire respect. _

_**Me :**__ Are you high or what ?_

_**Jesusisafriendofmine :**__ I proudly gave my life to god and you should too._

_**Me :**__ I don't believe in god. Now excuse me I'm going to poop and clean myself with some sheets of the Bible._

_**Callofduty1993 :**__ wanna see ?_

_**Me :**__ See what ?_

_**Callofduty1993 :**__ My dick on webcam_

_**Me :**__ EWW YOU UGLY BASTARD I'M SURE YOU HAVE CRABS_

And then _he_ came to talk to me. He looked nothing like the other guys I saw on their profile pictures. That one was cute. His curly hair was tamed – with hair wax I suppose – and he his jaw was fairly square. And his eyes. His _eyes_. They were _heaven_. He looked younger than me, thought. And he was probably a jerk like the others.

_**Disneyprince :**__ Hi :)_

_**Me :**__ Hello there, kind sir. Wanna go on a ride ?_

_**Disneyprince :**__ A ride ? _

_**Me :**__ I suppose you, Disney Prince, have a white horse._

_**Disneyprince :**__ Actually I have a bike but sure, we can go on a ride :)_

I stared at my screen for a couple of seconds. That was cute.

_**Disneyprince : **__Did I scare you ? :(_

_**Me : **__No ! No you don't. I just went to change my clothes._

I was a good liar.

_**Disneyprince :**__ Oh, yeah, I bet it's pretty warm in your town too since we live two hours away from each other :p_

_**Me :**__ And where are you from ?_

_**Disneyprince :**__ I'm from Westerville. I wrote it on my profile :)_

_**Me :**__ Huh, yeah… I should have checked, haha_

_**Disneyprince :**__ No problems ! It gives us something to talk about at least_

_**Me :**__ You really want to talk to me ? _

_**Disneyprince :**__ Uh… yes, that's the point of saying hello :)_

_**Me : **__You said Hi._

_**Disneyprince :**__ My mistake ! :)_

That guy liked smileys too much.

_**Me :**__ No prob. And why did you click on my nickname ?_

_**Disneyprince :**__ Well I thought the answers on your profile were pretty funny and you're cute, so I went on :)_

Again, I was staring at the answer, finding out I was blushing.

_**Disneyprince :**__ Changing your clothes ? :)_

I smiled.

_**Me :**__ Yes._

_**Disneyprince :**__ Haha !_

_**Me :**__ You really think I am cute ?_

_**Disneyprince :**__ Of course I do. _

At this moment I really took my shirt off because it was really warm in there.

_**Me :**__ Thanks. You're not bad yourself :) What's your name by the way ?_

_**Disneyprince :**__ I'm Blaine. May I ask yours ?_

_**Me :**__ Yes, you may. I'm Kurt._

_**Disneyprince :**__ Nice to meet you, Kurt :)_

And then it all began.

**[ Three years later ]**

Blaine and I quickly became friends. Days, weeks, months, years went by and we are still talking to each other. Summer 2012 just started as I'm leaving friends, teachers and school behind to drive home. A quick hello to my dad and I go straight to my room, jumping on my bed to turn on my new laptop. I sign in on Skype, glad to see that Blaine is already online. I open the instant messenger but he is quicker than me and I accept the webcam invitation he just sent me.

'' Hi beautiful. ''

I smile.

'' Hi. ''

'' School's over for you now. ''

I nod and shift on my bed to be more comfortable.

'' I will miss being in McKinley High. And the Glee Club. But I surely won't miss the jocks. ''

Blaine laughs and smiles.

'' Speaking of Glee Club, I plan to join the Warblers for my senior year. They heard me sing and they won't leave me alone until I become one of them. ''

'' Really ? That's great, Blaine ! ''

'' Yeah. But that's not the only great thing. ''

'' Sebastian finally gave up on you ? ''

'' Uh, yeah, he did. '' he laughs. '' But that's not what I meant. I have other plans. ''

I narrow my eyes and tilt my head to the side, curious.

'' Other plans ? ''

'' Yeah. ''

And he makes _that_ grin, knowing it would make me impatient.

'' Do you also plan to tell me your plans ? '' I ask.

'' Maybe. ''

'' Come on Blainers, tell me. Don't make me beg. ''

He waits a couple of seconds, his gorgeous smile never quitting his lips.

'' First of all I have to ask you if your dad would let me sleepover. ''

My eyes widen suddenly.

'' Blaine Anderson, are you telling me that you are coming to Lima ? '**'** I almost yelled.

He bites his lower lip and nods, smiling.

'' OH MY GOD. OH. MY GOD. ''

He bursts into laughter.

'' I thought you didn't believe in God ? ''

'' Blaine, please, tell me you're not messing with me. ''

'' I promise I'm not. ''

'' But how is it even possible ? Your parents said no every time you asked them for the past three years ! ''

'' Well, I have my own car, now. '' he says, showing a key in front of the camera. '' It means that I will be able to see you whenever I want starting now. ''

'' Holy shit, I can't believe I'm finally going to meet you ! ''

'' Wow, I never heard you swear, you must be really happy right now. '' he teases.

'' You can't imagine how much you mean to me, Blaine. Of course I am. '' I say seriously.

Blaine smiles and rests his head on his hand, staying quiet for a few seconds.

'' I love you. ''

I feel my eyes watering slightly when he says it for the _first time_. I smile genuinely, moved by the words and I answer in a small voice.

'' I love you too. ''

**[ Two weeks later ]**

3h p.m. I am standing in front of the window for about ten minutes since Blaine texted me to say that he passed the Lima Bean. I keep checking the corner of the street, staring at every single car that passes on my street. And finally. _Finally_. A black car stops in front of my house. My whole body is shaking and I drop my phone when I see him getting out of his car. I automatically toss my phone away and I open the main door, running in his direction and he has barely the time to see me coming that I pull him in a huge hug.

'' You're there. '' I say in a weak voice.

Tears are now falling freely down my cheeks, unable to hold them back anymore. I feel him wrapping his strong arms around my body, hugging me back tightly.

'' You're shaking. '' he says, running his fingers through my hair.

I laugh slightly and tighten the embrace.

'' I know. ''

We stay like that a whole minute, neither of us capable of letting go of each other. Blaine is the first to pull back, just enough to be able to look in my eyes and I am completely melting under these hazelnut irises until I feel his hands cupping my face and pulling me into a tender kiss. I close my eyes and leans further into his lips, resting my hands on his waist to hold him close and I feel a warm fluttering in my stomach. Blaine pulls back reluctantly and smiles softly. I smile back and I blush when he stares at me with a small grin.

'' I can't keep my eyes off you. '' he whispers, drying my tears with his thumb.

I smile again, nervously this time and Blaine rests his hand on my cheek.

'' You're beautiful. ''

I snigger softly and reach down to tangle my fingers with his.

'' I was about to say that. ''

He smiles and tightens his grasp on my hand slightly.

'' I'm afraid you will only meet my dad tomorrow. He and Finn are out of the town for a football thing. I didn't really listen. I was busy staring at the window. '' I say, laughing nervously.

Blaine narrows his eyes very slightly and swallows.

'' It means… '' he trails off.

I finish his sentence, blushing lightly.

'' It means we will be alone tonight. ''

He looks at me right in the eyes and nods slowly.

'' Okay. '' he says in a breath.

I smile and tug his hand.

''Come in. ''

He follows me but stops at mid-way.

'' Uh, wait, I forgot my bag in my car. ''

I snigger quietly and he walks to his car to take his stuff and he comes back quickly. He tangles our hands back together and we enter the house.

**[…]**

After I made him visit the house, I lead him to the basement – my room – and I take his bag to put it next to my bed. I turn around and find Blaine centimeters away of me, an apologetic expression on his face.

'' What's wrong ? ''

He stays quiet for a moment, chewing on his lower lip.

'' I should have asked your permission before I kissed you. I'm sorry. ''

I smile slightly.

'' Don't be sorry. '' I say in a breath. '' Kiss me instead. ''

His face lights up suddenly and he closes the gap between us, resting his hands on my waist when he pulls me into a kiss. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and deepen the kiss, parting my lips slightly to slide them with his. He pulls back a few seconds later, looking at me with a faint blush.

'' I love you. '' he whispers.

I smile gently and pull him into a hug.

'' I love you too. ''

**[ Later that night ]**

We're lying on my bed under the blanket, wearing pajamas and cuddling while we're watching The Devil Wears Prada. Well actually I am watching Blaine most of the time and I don't know what happens in the movie right now.

'' Kurt, you're staring at me. '' he says playfully, turning his head to look at me.

I merely smile.

'' I can't believe you're here with me. ''

He shifts to his side and I do the same to face him, smiling when he wraps his arm around my waist.

'' Me neither. ''

He smiles and kisses me softly, dragging his hand to the small of my back to hold me close. My whole body shakes as a violent shudder downs my spine and Blaine seems to have noticed because he slowly sneaks his hand under my shirt, trailing the tip of his nails on the sensitive skin and I moan quietly, causing him to deepen the kiss.

'' Your skin is so soft… '' he says against my lips.

He pulls back and tugs at the rim of my shirt.

'' Can I… ? ''

'' Yeah… '' I breathe.

I pop myself on my elbow and help him when he pulls my shirt over my head and he tosses it somewhere near the bed. He lowers the blanket on our waists and I blush when he stares at my body with an impressed look.

'' Beautiful. ''

He looks in my eyes before he kisses me softly and I feel his hand slowly slide along my side. I tangle my fingers in his hair and tug gently to lean further into the kiss, moaning when his thumb brushes against one of my bud. I drag my hair lower and break the kiss to pull off Blaine's shirt, biting my lower lip to the sight of his tanned, toned chest. He crashes his lips on mine and I stroke his abs, eliciting an adorable whimper from my partner who bows his head and nibbles at my ear lobe. He gently pushes me on my back and slips his leg between mine and _oh_. I can feel that Blaine is as hard as I am. I reach down very slowly, looking him in the eyes while I cup his length through his pajama pants and he moans, pulling me in a feverish kiss. My hips jerk upwards as he softly bites my lower lip and he settles himself between my legs.

'' Blaine… '' I groan, breathing hard.

He kisses a sensitive spot on my neck and I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer and whining by pure need, whispering to his ear :

'' Make me love. ''

* * *

**Hey guys ! I am new in the english fanfictions world and my english is not perfect but I hope you liked it ! Give me your reviews :D **


End file.
